dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot is one of the male protagonist in the FanFiction The Magic Knight written by HolyknightX. Lancelot is the Descendant of both Sir Lancelot and Merlin Ambrosius. He is a Second-Year student at Kuoh Academy and president of the new club 'Knights of Chivalry'. He's the son of Galahad the former Head of the Paladin and Gabriel one of the Four Great Seraph in Heaven. Appearance Lancelot is a 17yr old of average height, thanks to his training in the Chivalric Order he gained a more toned body. He inherited qualities from both of his parents, including brown hair from his father and his green eyes from his mother. While using War God, his green eyes becomes darker and his hair turns blonde. After he had transferred to Kuoh Academy, he wears the boys' summer style uniform. While one missions he wears a modified black blazer, white dress shirt, black pants, and shoes. He also wears dark silver armor covering his arms and legs. When under Secace's influence, his upper body is covered with a dark silver armor with silver pauldrons on his shoulders, with his left arm covered with a silver armor, his right arm is covered with dark purple armor with clawed hand (with the green tips), his bottom half is surrounded by dark armor and a metal semi-circle on his back. Personality Lancelot had inherited both his kind and brave personality from both of his parents', he also grew to care about and treasure his friends and family. He also cares deeply for the children who grew up in the Chivalric Order's orphanage and treats them as his younger brothers and sisters. As a Knight of both the Chivalric Order and the Du Lac family, he respects and honors the Code of Chivalry. Despite Lancelot's role as a Knight and the heir to the Du Lac family, he can also be completely laidback and makes it a habit to sleep whenever he gets the opportunity. Despite his generally kind personality, he can sometimes become completely brutal against his opponents whenever his friends or family are harmed or mocked. History Lancelot was born in the Du Lac family, a group of Knights who're descendant of the 'Strongest Knight' Sir Lancelot a member of the The Round Table and King Arthur's 'Greatest Swordsman'. Along with being the descendant of the human who invented the system of Magic that's used by Humans Merlin Ambrosius. Lancelot inherited both of the qualities of both his ancestors, making him the First Generation Magic Knight. He's the son of Galahad Du Lac, the former Head of the Paladin a man known as the "True War God". Lancelot is also the child of "Strongest Women in Heaven" Gabriel. He was also raised in the Du Lac residence, located in Kuoh Town by his father. He's the childhood friend of both Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou since they were children. With Issei's parents being retired Knights of the Chivalric Order, and Irina's father being affiliated with the Church. The three of them have known about the beings who exists in the supernatural since they were young. After parting seperate ways they each promised each other that they'd see each other again. He later left with his dad to the Chivalric Order, where he met with both Jeanne and Yumi. Plot Powers & Abilities War God War God (ウォー・ゴッド, Uxo Goddo): also known as the Power of the War God, is an ability that's inherited by certain members of the Du Lac Family. When active the user gains an increase in both physical capabilities and battle instincts. If this form isn't mastered the he'll loses his sense of humanity and act brutally in combat. Aura (霊気): After his extensive and intense training, Lancelot is one of the Knights who're able to freely tap into the life-force that flow throughout his body. This allows him to create an aura of life-force around his body to increase his strength, speed, defense and his resistance to magical attacks. Light Weapons: Being born as an half-Angel, Lancelot is able to create several weapons of light with ease. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: As a natural born Holy Sword user, Lancelot is able to wield any Holy Sword in the existence. Master Swordsmanship: As a member of the Du Lac family, Lancelot is gifted when it came to using a sword. After his training in the Chivalric Order, Lancelot's abilities grew to the point where he's able to fight against others who're known as Master of the sword. This is shown through his use of Secace. Master Magician: As a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius, Lancelot is naturally knowledgeable of magical calculations and spells. And after his training with his grandfather and uncle, Lancelot gained a wide variety of magical spells and how to break through them. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: A natural talent that Lancelot inherited is his unarmed combat, this was shown when he was able to fight against a Low-Class Devil as a child. And after his training in the Chivalric Order, along with the training he had with his father. Lancelot can fight against several enemies with just pure Martial Arts. Immense Combat Skill: A natural trait of the members of the Du Lac family, is their ability to stand against even High-Class Devil despite them being only Human. Since childhood, he's trained his fighting abilities to be able to single-handedly fight against higher level opponents alone. It's this reason why he's known as "The Strongest Knight of his Generation". Master Technician: Despite Lancelot's mainly laidback demeanor, he's highly intelligent and is able to match even Sona in both intellect and coming up with several battle strategy. And this is combined with his Immense Combat Skill, Lancelot becames a formidable opponent. Superhuman Strength: Lancelot gained strong genes from both of his parents, who're both at the level of a Maou. As a child he was able to fight a Low-Class Devil. After his training in the Chivalric Order, he can easily fight on par with a High-Class Devil. This is shown when he caught both Issei's and Raiser's attacks with one hand each. Superhuman Speed: Lancelot possess a large amount of speed, being able to match a Knight's Godspeed this is also increased through the use of his Aura. Being a Technique-Type Fighter, he mainly focuses on both his speed and mobility. Superhuman Stamina: Lancelot has a large amount of stamina, which was gained through his intense training with the Chivalric Order. He later gained the ability to fight for a large amount of time, almost hours while remaining at top strength. Superhuman Durability: Lancelot has high-levels of durability and has been able to take on several attacks without taking much damage. This is also shown when he was able to take a full on attack from Issei while he was in Balance Breaker form. Flight: Being Half-Angel, Lancelot is able to fly using his 10 pure white Angel wings. Equipment Arondight (エアロンダイ, Earondaito): One of Lancelot's main weapons the Light of the Lake. It's the strongest Holy Sword after Caliburn, it's capable of releasing a massive holy aura that surpasses Durandal and Excalibur. It also carries powerful Dragon-Slaying abilities that can easily butcher a High-Level Dragon, that gives it the title Ultimate Dragon Slayer. ProtoExcalibur-0.png|Light of the Lake Sword: Arondight 439692-claymore sword super.png|Demonic War Sword: Secace 1.jpg|Initial Cursed Form Testament-ss2-episode-9-img-13.jpg|Full Cursed Form Secace (セケース, Sekesu): One of Lancelot's main weapons the Demonic War Sword. It's the strongest Demon Sword after Gram, it's capable of releasing a powerful demonic slash capable of tearing through space and spacial barriers. Unfortunately, due to it's curse it brings out the user's inner anger and causes them to go berserk. Trivia *Lancelot's height is 5ft 7in and his weight is 135lbs. *Lancelot's birthday is May 8. *Lancelot's favorite dessert is Molten Chocolate Cake. *Lancelot has a weakness for cute things, mainly cats and Neko. This impairs his ability to fight against Nekomata and some Youkai. *Despite being the descendants of both Merlin Ambrosius and Sir Lancelot, he didn't inherit the right to be the heir of both families'. *Lancelot is listed near the top of Vali's "Wants to Fight Against", second only to Dulio. *Lancelot's character design is based off of Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament. *Arondight resembles Excalibur Proto from Fate/Stay Night. *Lancelot's War God Mode was inspired from Medaka's Box. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category: Fanon Magicians Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy